


Lord of Hearts.

by Keybladeking25



Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keybladeking25/pseuds/Keybladeking25
Summary: Sora Osment, A lone fishing boy from a small fishing village learns that he is destined to rule over Kingdom Hearts, Together with his new wife and friends by his side. Sora travels across middle earth with the fellowship of the ring to defend his birthright from the evil Master Xehanort.





	Lord of Hearts.

Destiny Village, A small village located near the shores of the great sea of Harlindon is a thriving town. Many fishermen were seen coming in with their daily catch for the fishermen. Children tan around playing with wooden swords past the guards who carried their weapons at all times to deal with the occasional Orc attack. A teen with brown spiky hair was on the boat with a man who had long brown hair and at his side was a longsword. He was about Seventeen years old and he was wearing a black tunic along with silver leggings, A Sword was at his side and on his neck was a Crown necklace.

“Quite a catch today Sora” Said the man as they looked on to the crew who was brining the fish to the men to put in storage.

“Yeah it is Dad,, Mayor Lucas will be please with all this fish for the winter” said Sora before he looked at the sun. His father nodded with a smile before he said. “Go on Son, Kairi is waiting for you. Good luck”

“Thanks Dad” Sora said before he left the docks and moved though the small village. This was his home for his whole life and he couldn’t be happier to live in such a small town intead of the big city like Minas Tirith or Edoras.

“Hi Sora,” said an elderly couple.

“HEllo Sora, Wonderful day?” said a woman carrying a basket of fruit.

“Good morning Sora, Good luck with Kairi” said a guard holding his spear.

“Thank you all” Sora said with a smile, He then spotted a teen with long silver hair riding a Black Horse with a man with silver hair. THey were both wearing the uniform of the guards with the man with a cape. “Riku!” Sora waved to the teen.

Riku turned from his horse before he saw Sora. “Sora!” waved Riku before he dismounted his horse and the two gave each other a brotherly embrace, “Todays the day right?” asked Riku.

“Yep, I have the blessing of Mayor Lucas and my father, Im asking Kairi’s hand in marriage” Sora said with a smile before he pulled out a small ring. It was a platinum made ring with a Star much like the paopu fruit that grows at the small Play Island and in the middle was a sapphire gem and on each end of the star was a diamond. “I can’t believe it man, you both were made for each other” Riku said with an encouaging smile.

“Thanks Riku, So were you and Namine,” Sora said to his best friend with his trademark smile. Riku’s father Ryoku still on his horse said. “Sora lad, i heard from Ryo that you are asking the fair maiden Kairi’s hands in marriage, Congratulations”

“Thank you Captain Ryoku, We’ll i better be off” Sora said before he resumed his course to find Kairi. Soon he arrived at the house that was near the center of town. A large garden was grown and tending to it was a Redhead girl with pale skin and ocean blue eyes, Her hair reached her lower back. on her back was a white bow and a quiver of arrows, Two short swords were in their scabbards, she was wearing a blue tunic and a skirt. a headband was on her forehead.“Kairi” Sora said.

Kairi looked up from her work before she saw the love of her life. “Sora!”

Sora came over to her as she stood up before the two shred a kiss in greeting before he pulled her to a small stone bench, “so what’s up? How did fishing with your Dad go?” she asked.

“Just fine, we got plenty of fish for the upcoming winter but I came to find you Kairi,” Sora said being a bit nervous for what he was about to tell her.

“Like what?” She asked tilting her head confused. Sora gulped before he pulled out the ring from his pocket. /Now or never Sora/ he thought.

"Kairi, i want you to know that you are the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I knew for the moment we first met that you were the one for me" Sora began as he got on one of his knees holding her hands. Kairi gasped as her heart began beating faster. “Kairi Hikari Stoner, Would you do the honor of marrying me?”

She smiled as tears left her eyes as she gave him his answer "YES! YES!, I will marry you Sora Haley Jones Osment,!" she hugged him which he returned. Sora put her ring on and she admired the ring. Taking her hand into his the two decided to go to the village to find Mayor Lucas and Sora’s Father, The two walked through the village as everyone saw the ring on Kairi’s finger that was intertwined with his. The villagers began to follow them hoping to hear the good news. They reach the town square where Ryo was engage in a small conversation with Mayor Lucas, He is a well built man with long red hair.A sword at his side before he saw his daughter and Sora coming to them. All eyes were on them as it was silent. Riku along with a boy with short spiky brown-blonde hair and blue eyes watched them with a girl much like Kairi only her hair was black. Lucas smiled when he saw the ring on his daughter’s finger, “Everyone, I am proud to announce that my eldest Daughter Kairi is getting married to this fine man before me. The wedding will be held at the play island in a month.”

Everyone in the village cheered for the announcement of the wedding between the house of Osment and Stoner as the village began to celebrate while offering their congratulations for Sora and Kairi who held each other close. The party went on throughout the night before the villagers returned to their homes. Sora escorted Kairi home before he gave her a kiss bidding her goodnight. “I’ll see you tomorrow Kai”

Kairi smiled to him “Goodnight, My love”

Letting go of her hand did Sora return home to his house which was not to far from Kairi’s house. Sora in his bed looked at the ceiling before he muttered. ‘My dream is coming true. I’m marrying Kairi, THe girl who stole my heart.”

**/Dive to the Heart/**

Sora stood on the glass stain floor wondering where he was. He looked at the stain glass floor. On this tower he saw a picture of himself, asleep holding a strange key like sword, with his friends in the back ground. Kairi in a heart near his chest.

"What is this place?" Sora asked, hoping someone in the abyss could answer.

**"So much to do, so little time."**

"Wha…Who's there!" Sora shouted to the abyss.

**"You have a long path in front of you. Your journey will be perilous."**

"Okay then. Don't answer my question." Sora said with a huff.

**"You are not ready to embrace your duty yet. Your destiny awaits."**

"My destiny? What are you talking about!?" Sora again shouted to the voice.

**"Do not worry, my liege. You won't have to fight alone. For you have an army behind you."**

"Army? Seriously, tell me what is going on!" Soar was getting impatient with the voice.

**"First you must choose what kind of king you will become."**

Before Sora could ask a question that would most likely go unanswered, three pedestals rose up from the ground. On those pedestals, in a flash of light, was three golden crowns. Each of the crowns were different from each other. Sora approached the first crown. It had an iron fist the color of blood as its center piece. It was also covered in what Sora hoped was not blood.

**"Crown of the tyrant king, A ruler with an iron fist, Crushing all who oppose you.Is this the King you choose to be?"**

"NO!" Sora yelled. Why would he ever want something so…so horrid.He has remembered about the old story about the Dark Lord Sauron who ruled Morder with an iron fist before he was destroyed by the last alliance of men and elves.

He quickly set the bloody crown down and went to the next one. This one was much more peaceful looking than the last one. It was made of golden branches intertwined with golden leaves. For the centerpiece it had a golden symbol that, if Sora remembered correctly, meant peace.

**"Crown of the pacifist king,Preferring to find peace than war,And lets others fight his battles. Is this the King you choose to be?'**

"I don't think so. If my journey is going to be as dangerous as that mysterious voice that won't answer my questions said, then I think I'm going to need a bit more power. Whatever my journey is " Sora said putting the crown down and turning to the last one.

This crown had a sword made of gemstones as its centerpiece. It was covered with depictions of heroes and epic battles all around its base. It was, in Sora's opinion, the most beautiful of the three crowns.

**"Crown of the hero king,Great courage and power,Leading the army into endless battles. Is this the King you choose to be".**

"Well…It is better than the other two." Sora said as if trying to give another reason other than 'I want to be a hero'. "Yes! This form I pick!"

The crown disappeared in a flash of light. Sora looked around and found the pacifist crown crumbling away and the tyrant crown vanishing into darkness. Sora still had a bad feeling about that one.

Suddenly a flash of light appears in his hand. When Sora could open his eyes again, he found himself holding a sword. It was a pretty basic broadsword, with a gold handle and a strange symbol made from three circles.

**"Beware, for danger lurks in the shadows."**

"What? What is that supposed to mean?" Sora once again received no answer, but he then noticed shadows crawling about the floor.

"Whoa! What are those?. They don;t look like Orcs or any other creature from Mordor" Sora yelled while jumping back and readying his new sword.

The shadows stood up and formed these weird, small, black thing that were twitching and had two big yellow unblinking eyes. Before more could be said the strange creatures jump towards Sora. He was able to roll out of the way and quickly slashed the first one. It seemed to disintegrate into small dark particles as he did so. Then the others just melted into the ground and disappeared.

"That was weird." Sora said, not letting his guard down in case they came back. He looked around the abyss to find nothing. That was when another flash of light came from behind him. He quickly turned to find…

"A door?" Soar asked. There was a very decretive door just standing in the middle of the tower, with nothing to hold it up. Sora slowly approached the door. As he approached, it started to open with a blinding light. When it was fully open, Sora decided to walk through.

While in the blinding light of the door, the voice spoke.

**"Hold on. The door won't open just yet."**

'But didn't that door just open?' Sora thought in confusion. When he could see again, he found himself in a field of strange key shaped swords. They stretch out for miles in every direction. All different in size, shape, and color. Some were large and more sword like. Others were short and looked more like wands. The ones that were left were somewhere in the middle. Not as much reach as the large ones, but more than the short ones.

"where am I?" Sora asked. He noted that he was asking a lot of questions lately and getting no answers.

Sora started to walk through the field. After he got in a few feet, one of the key shaped weapons started glowing. A light erupted from the sword and, after floating around for a few seconds, came flying towards Sora. As the light hit him, he felt himself being moved. When he opened his eyes, he found himself back into the abyss, while on the tower from before.

"Great. I'm back here." Sora said in despair.

Suddenly three more shadow creatures crawled out of the ground. Sora summoned his sword and readied himself. Before he could say anything, the shadows jumped him. He dodged, rolled, and slashed at the shadows. One by one the shadows were slain.

"Finally. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Sora said tiredly.

He then saw something appeared in the abyss. There was another tower, and floating steps showed up, leading up to the new tower.

Sora decided there was nothing else to do, besides, he came this far. Sora started making his way up the stairs. Along the way fighting a few of them shadow creatures. Making quick work of the shadows now that he was getting use to it, Sora came to the next tower. He turned to look back the way he came, only to find the steeps and tower were gone.

Then he felt a light behind him. He turned to see a glowing…something. The light was too bright to see what was making it. He slowly started to approach the light.

**"Beware. For the closer you get to the light, The more the darkness will try and stop you."**

Hearing the voice again, Sora stopped. He slowly turned around to find his shadow coming out of the ground. Unlike the others, this shadow creature was much bigger. It was tall with wavy hair and small wings. And in the center of its chest was a heart shaped hole.

Seeing the massive beast Sora began to panic. But he had nowhere to go. So, setting his nerves he faced the beast and summoned his sword. What fallowed was Sora's hardest fight yet. He jumped and strike the beast hands, but to little effect. The creature merely waved it off and was left ineffective.

Sora would attack and attack, but it did nothing. No matter what he did, he could not bring the beast down.

The beast then reached down with one of its giant arms, as if to grab something. From that hand a ball of darkness formed, and the beast reached back and slammed the orb into the ground. The area around its hand turned black and shadows were crawling up from the darkness.

The shadows attacked Sora and was soon destroyed with a swing of his trusty blade. Soon the beast lifted his arm from the floor and knelt down on his knees. Another orb of darkness formed in the heart shaped hole in its chest. From this sphere of darkness, smaller orbs shot out and started to rain down upon Sora as he hacked and slashed at the beast.

Sora was able to dodge all these attempts to end his short life, but it was all useless. Nothing he did seemed to phase this goliath.

As he jumped back to catch his breath, his sword disappeared. That was when the panic fully set in. He was out matched in every way. Suddenly the beast sunk into the floor, and his darkness took it over. Sora was slowly being sucked in.

**"But do not be afraid, for you not only wield the mightiest weapon, but a great duty as well. For you are the one who will rule and protect the great light."**

Sora was fully taken in by the darkness, that was when he woke up.

**/End dream/**

Sora woke up in his room looking at his hands /What a weird dream/ He muttered before laying back down only to see Kairi was looking at him with love in her eyes. “Whoa!” he said shooting up before looking at her. She giggled at her future husband. “Give me a break Kairi.”

“Sora you lazy bum, come on, We got to plan for the Wedding with my parents.” Kairi said before she noticed he was rather tense. She carefully sat down on the bed beside him before she asked. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just had the weirdest dream. I was fighting these shadow creatures and... ow!" Sora said quickly but stopped in the middle after realizing that a beach may not be the best place to sleep. "It was…so bizarre."

"I bet. I've never seen you that restless while sleeping before. Then again, i had the same dream like you two nights ago" Kairi said.

‘Really?” asked Sora looking at her.

“Yeah, but i’m not sure what it means if were both having the same dream. But we should put this aside and focus on the Wedding” she said.

Sora nodded before he got up and Kairi excused herself so that he could get ready. Once dressed he joined his betrothed and they went off to set up for their upcoming wedding which would be held within a month. After a long day of helping the village as well as talking to people who will make Kairi’s dress and Sora’s wedding attire. Sora, Riku and Kairi were now on the play island at the Paupo tree. Sora and Kairi were sirring on the tree holding hands while Riku leaned against the tree holding a blonde haired girl close to him. Their hands intertwined.

“ Namine and Kairi's homes are out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked.

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Riku replied.

“But I wonder how far we can go by Horseback?” Sora asked.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku said, not entirely sure himself.

“Besides, my Dad did say he found me when i was five with Namine being six, We were both without our memories of our old home.” Kairi said.

“Yeah and plus if i remember, Merlin the Wizard is coming with Fireworkds. So we can always ask him” Riku said to his friends.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked.

"Thanks to you two. If you guys hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, Namine, thanks." Riku said.

"You're welcome." Namine and Kairi said at the same time. After a while did the four friends leave to their homes.

/Rivendell/

Elrond, Lord of Rivendell sat on his throne with his eyes closed before he opened his eyes. ‘At long last, , The aryon of aranië elwen has been found” he said standing up from his throne. He then heard a pop as a tall wizard wearing blue robes with a hat with stars and crescent moons on it, with him was an anamorphic mouse, A Duck wearing wizard clothes and a Dog wearing knight clothes.

“Greetlings Yen Sid, i am glad you got my message,” Elrond said.

“Yes, I have felt it too Lord Elrond” Yen Sid said to the elf. The two beings stood at the balcony looking at Rivendell.

“Master? What is going on?” asked the mouse.

“Mickey, The heir of Kingdom Hearts has been found and he is in a great deal of Danger. Master Xehanort will learn of his existence and come hunting him down in order to take his birthright” Yen Sid said.

“Oh no” Mickey said with eyes widen in horror.

‘Yes, you, Donald and Goofy must make haste to Destiny Village and find him before it is too late. Bring him here to Rivendell, I have also sent Lea to assist finding him.” Yen Sid said.

The three nodded before they were escorted to the bridge. an elf brought a Horse for the three. “Make haste and do not take the roads, The roads are getting dangerous with many Orc patrols.” Elrond warned as the three mounted the house.

“Don;t worry, we’ll find this kid before Xehanort does” Donald said.

“You can count on us” Goofy said with a salute. Their horse soon took off from Rivendell with the two watching them. Yen Sid whispered. “May your heart be your Guiding Key.

Elrond spoke in elvish “_Calainis-cca elwen ea Calainis guiding Key_”

**/Unknown location/**

“So the one who is destined to rule Kingdom Hearts has been revealed” spoke an elderly man sitting on a white throne looked at the person in front of him. He had a white goatee and his back was rather crooked. His clothing is composed of a white and black coat with a red inner lining, which is worn over a white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves and calf-high black boots.

“Indeed, The boy has no clue of his lineage and we have yet to find the χ-blade. Those foolish elves have hidden it well” the figure spoke to him. a women with green-skin, yellow eyes are heavily shadowed with violet make-up, and her lips are painted red. Her head is topped with a black-horned headdress. She wears a long, tattered black robe with a purple trim and maroon edges which flare out. She carries a staff with a glowing green orb at the tip. (Maleficent).

“The Heartless will take care of him. Send them to destroy Destiny Village” Xehanort said with a smug look on his face. Once this small obstacle is out of his way, then he will resume his plans to take Kingdom Hearts as his own.He will rule over Kingdom Hearts with an iron fist. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing in elvish. i tried to find a good website that does elvish so if anyone knows where i can find a good site for elvish language. let me know in the comments and i'll redo the elvish.


End file.
